My Life in a Cartoon
by BluePhlox12
Summary: It's Nelson's 18th birthday today. And his life is forever changed when he finds out what happens on that day.
1. The Beginning

*Intro*

So here I was laying down in my bed, trying to figure out what I was going to do for today. Today seemed kind of odd for some reason. Although I would be sitting down watching cartoons by now, the satellite went off for today. Dexter's Laboratory was showing up after that was The Powerpuff Girls at 2pm, then Johnny Bravo at 3, then lastly Teen Titans at 4, Samurai Jack was gonna show up at 7pm. For the rest of the two hours before that show, it shows up Yogi Bear and The Jetsons. They were pretty old, so they weren't my type of shows when I was a kid. The brand new CN pretty much sucks. It only shows Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, and other shows that I can't mention at all because they make me sick on the inside. I wore my favorite blue ambercrombie shirt and had blue skinny jeans. My converse shoes was still worn although I wasn't supposed to put on the bed cuz I might get dirty, well I guess I'll clean it later. I got up and found some gel hair spray and I spiked up my hair well the back of it anyways, my long bangs were still hanging down.

I said with a smile.

"Perfect."

As I got up, something huge came crashing down the house, well more like it was in my backyard anyways. I rushed down the stairs and checked to see if anything bad happened. Bad things rarely happen here at the house. As I came down and got nearer, it felt like a huge shape in the form of a black foot showed up in the backyard. Plus a crack on the window was embedded on both sliders of the door when you slide it open. I slide open the door and came out of the door, then with my own eyes in front of me was Dexter's huge robot. My eyes went huge. I wondered in question. Why was Dexter's Robo-Dexo 2000 here in my very own backyard? Did it fall out of the sky or something? I mean it shouldn't have and first of all how is this even- my thoughts got interrupted when the cockpit of the Robo-Dexo 2000 opened up as smoke came out. Suddenly I heard coughing and a moan. It really sounded a lot like Dexter, I can pretty much tell of his voice. The smoky air cleared out in a flash. As I got nearer the little dude was literally right in front of me. He was really dazed from the crash as he was trying to shake his concience off when he put his hand on his forehead.

"Hey Nelson..mind giving me a hand?" He said as he literally spoke to me word for word.

*Chapter begins*

I twiched my left eye and screamed running back into the house as I shut the door.

I looked back to see if Dexter would react.

Instead he begged, literally banging in the door as I heard his voice

"Hey c'mon! Let me in! It's really urge nt!

This couldn't be real. No. Not ever. Dexter's Lab is a cartoon. There could be no possible way that he could know my name and speak to me.

He begged one more time.

"Please! It's very important!"

Finally I gave in and opened the door. I was still in shock as he made a regular walking motion into my house and wiped off his forehead.

I stared at him.

"H-ho-h-h-how do you know me?"

"Well, it's really hard to explain..." he put a smile on his face.

Do you watch my show?"

A grin came to my face.

"All the time Dex."

He nodded in agreement.

"Mhm, right... As you know the tv satelitte came down-"

I groaned.

"I can't believe I missed one of your eps Dexter. It was one of my favorite ones too!"

"Which one?"

"It was the one where you join with your family for the first time and you guys join inside the Robo-Dexo 200, then you fight that big monster that came out of the volcano..."

I sighed.

"Man... stupid satellite..."

Dex put a smile on his face and patted me on the shoulder.

"Well at least you saw it once right?"

"Well yeah. That's true. But that episode though, I never get tired of watching you in action Dex, especially when Dee Dee messes up your lab! That's the best part of the show... by the way where is Dee Dee?"

"At the house."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well where is your house?"

"Over there."

"Huh? Where?..."

"In front of your backyard."

My eyes grew huge. It was impossible.

His house. In front of my backyard?

It could not be.

"How is there any proof that you're house is really front of my backyard?"

"Wanna take a look?"

"Sure."

We got outside of the backyard again and walked over the Robo-Dexo 2000. The robot's hand smashed the gate which was blocking the yard and there it was.

Dexter was right. His house was in front of my backyard.

As I peered and set my eyes into it, Dex nudged me by my knee.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

We both walked into his house. The stairs, kitchen, everything was just about the same just like in the show. Dee Dee popped by the side, out of nowhere like she usually does.

"Hi Dexter!"

She scared Dex, and he had to cover his ears.

He moaned.

"Hey Dee Dee."

"Hey Dee Dee."

I repeated the same words that he said

"Oh hey!" she waved then her face was in curiosity

"Wait, who are you?"

"He is a friend Dee Dee."

"Hey Dee Dee! Nice to meet you! I'm Nelson!"

We both shook hands in pleasure of meeting each other.

"Wanna go into the lab? I need to give you an explanation of all this, it's pretty much the reason why you think all of this is real."

"Oh sure."

"Can I go too?" Dee Dee said in curiosity.

"Yes, Dee Dee. Only for this time. I might need your help with this...catastrophe."

My eyebrow went up

"What do you mean cat-"

Dex interrupted me.

"All of that will explained. "

He sighed.

"Now let's go."

The three of us went up the stairs, and into his room. Dee Dee pulled out the bookcase for the entrance to his lab. Then we went in.

I could tell this was going to be long day.


	2. The Knowing

As soon as we got in, Dexter directly went to his computer.

"Computer examine the mix protocol ."

The computer spoke

"Protocol levels are spreaded through out the whole entire city."

"And townsville?"

"Maximum level is interwined within the area."

"Oh no.."

Dexter had a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter Dex?" I said to him.

"Yeah Dexter is something wrong?" Dee Dee asked.

"All of the cartoons world's is merged with ours."

I was in shock.

"What the hell?! You can't be serious Dex!"

"It's true! And do you even know what today is?"

"What?"

"Todays the day that we celebrate! Every single character from each show will gather at the Townsville City Cartoon Celebration Party!"

"Really Dexter?" Dee Dee exclaimed

"Is it someone's birthday or something?"

Dexter's face was filled with awe but yet with terror at the same time.

"We only have one celebrant today. The date in the computer says it clearly."

I saw the date on the screen. I couldn't believe it. December 13, 2070 was the date. Today was the day that I turn 18.

"But don't worry about that Nelson. The only reason why everyone is here is for the one reason only. To celebrate your birthday."

"Well umm... I don't really know what to say, thanks Dex. All of you guys did this for me?"

"Yes. Including The Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Jack, Courage, The Edd's, Justice Friends, Bugs Bunny, everyone from Cartoon Network did. All just for you. "

"Wow." Now the worries suddenly faded.

"I couldn't say it better enough guys. Thanks. For evrything."

I gave both Dexter and Dee Dee a hug. Well Dex was short so I bent down just to hug him. Dee Dee, well you get the point.

Suddenly someone's alarm clock rang, it was more of like a timer so to speak.

Dexter's face then got serious.

"Well it's time to get ready. But first I need to get something. You can go on ahead Nelson. Dee Dee you're going to have to stay here."

Dex gave a look to Dee Dee. Dee Dee suddenly nodded but her reaction was a no. But Dex insisted.

"Dee Dee..."

But De-"

"Just in case we need it. We have to prepare for the outcome.

She sighed.

"Oh ok."

After a moment of silence, they both turned around.

"Go on Nelson. Get ready."

I was curious.

"Something going on?"

"It's nothing. Just go."

"You sure."

"Sure of it."

I kept walking out of the lab and walked away from his room.

Something fishy was going on. Was it something bad? Or something good? Now I had other thoughts. Why was the satellite cut off? And why is everyone celebrating my birthday? How did everyone know?

Does it have to do something about me? Why are all the cartoon characters mixed up into one huge balony?

I went inside Dexter's room and changed. It seems there was a black shirt and a black skinny jeans already put on the bed. I guess Dexter prepared for it just for me so I put it on. I saw regular black converse shoes too and I wouldn't mind if I wore it to fit the color.

These questions bothered me dearly for a few minutes. I came downstairs and met Dexter's mom and dad.

"Happy birthday Nelson!"

They all said it at the same time. How ironic.

They both gave me a great hug so I hugged them back.

"We are so proud of you." Dexter's mom said

"Why thank you!" I said with a smile.

"Atta boy Nelson." Dexter's dad gave me a nudge on the shoulder.

"Ahaha, thanks I really appreciate that."

Dexter and Dee Dee were already downstairs after a few seconds.

"Mom, dad, Nelson! Were ready!"

"Ok kids! Let's get to the car! !"

As soon as we drove all the way to Townsville, I saw three familiar streaks of light. One was pink in the middle, limegreen in the left, and light blue on the right. I knew who they were. My all-time favorite heroes, The Powerpuff Girls.

Dee Dee pointed at them.

"Hey! It's Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!"

They're probably knew that they were gonna celebrate it today.

As we got closer, we were trying to find parking. We found a clear spot next to the Professor's car so we parked there.

As soon as we got inside the hallways, we saw pictures of the classic cartoon legacy. Each of them were in complete order. First up showed Dexter's Lab, PPG, Codename Kids, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Tom and Jerry and so forth.

"You guys go look at the photos. I'll be at the registration table so I can find the three of us on the list."

"Kids we'll go inside the party. See ya there!"

And they both went ahead.

"I'll go with you Dex."

"Oh why sure thing."

I left Dee Dee as she stared in complete awe of the gallery.

As me and Dexter went to the register, I had to carry the little guy just so he could see. He looked down the list.

"Hmmmmm... It seems everything is clear now. Oh would you look at that. You're first on the list!"

"Really?"

I looked at it.

"Wow! I can't believe it! Amazing! They even highlighted my name!"

"They sure did! And were right next to you!"

Dexter turned around.

"Isn't there supposed to someone registering here?"

I saw Ms. Bellum walking on her way here. She looked the same as usual.

"Hello birthday boy."

"Everyone's been waiting for you."

I laughed and rubbed my back.

"Well I guess they don't have to wait any longer."

Ms. Bellum gave us a room number.

"Here you go guys. Happy birthday Chuck."

"Thank Ms. Bellum. I really appreciate that."

"No problem."

"Dee Dee!" Dexter called.

She dashed quickly to our spot.

"I'm ready!"

"Let's go!"

We both entered a huge door and closed it.

I looked at the card.

"Room CN18."

I smiled. The name of the card meant something which was my age.

Dee Dee pointed at it.

"Found it!"

Dexter looked at me with a smile.

"You ready?"

I smiled back.

"Ready when you are."

The three of us entered the door. But little did I know that once I entered, my life would change forever.


	3. Attack

As I entered in and closed the room, everyone suddenly appeared right in front of me and screamed out their lungs. The Powerpuff Girls were right in front of me, floating in the air with the rest of the characters at the back. The lights were on, and everything was colorful. White tablss were set up and especially white chairs in a fitting modern matter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NELSON!"

I blushed.

"You don't know how much this means to me you guys! You're all the best!"

"So how does it feel being 18?" Buttercup said

"It feels great Buttercup! Although I need to have a lot of responsibility now that I'm officially 18."

Buttercup smirked.

"Really? Wow."

"Yupp!"

"I'm really proud of you Nelson. You're officially grown into a young man."

Blossom said with a smile.

Bubbles gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Nelson!"

I gave her a tight hug too.

I pointed at Buttercup.

"You're my all time favorite character out of the whole entire show! I love how you have so much attitude!"

Buttercup laughed and smiled with a closed eye happy expression on her face.

"Well don't mind if I do."

"And Blossom, I love how you're the most mature."

"Well thanks! I love to brag about myself a lot!"

"And Bubbles..." My voice became sweet and adorable ish, whatever you wanna call it.

"Yeesssss?"

"I love every single thing about you you adorable little crime fighter."

I pinched her cheek in a rubbing motion.

"Hey Robin!"

I waved and so did he.

"It's nice to meet you Nelson."

I went up to him and gave him a knuckle with the fist. Buttercup was behind my back including the girls.

The rest of the group were there. I quickly went up to Beastboy.

"Beastboy! Sup dude!"

"Oh you know just chillin'! So what's cracka lackin'? Oh hey that rhymes!"

"Sure did!"

I went up to Cyborg after that.

"Hey Cy! What's good?"

He gave me a hand shake with his cool robotic arm.

"It's a pleasure."

Starfire randomly came up to me fast with a big smile on her face.

"Hello my earthling friend!"

She squealed and gave me a huge hug, and as always I did the same.

Raven ended up being the last one since she was my favorite. She was just sitting in the chair, so it seemed no one was talking to her.

I sat down.

"Hey Raven."

She put a little smile on her face well because she was happy that she was able to see me.

"Hey." She said

"So what's up?"

"Oh you know...same old same old."

"I see...catch ya later."

"Oh." She smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks sis." I smiled back.

I gave her a brotherly hug. She was like a sister to me.

So I went and greeted everyone. Everybody was happy to see me. Well Dexter had a little doubt on his face, I could see it in his expression.

I really wanted to know what was bothering him. I knew something was up, but what was it?

Is he trying to hide or keep a secret from me? I shaked my head. For now We have to celebrate. Today's my day. Vinyl Scratch was on the turntables.

"Hey Vinyl... Let's get this party started."

I winked at her.

"All right!"

Then out of nowhere loud speakers boomed the party. She was playing the song "Night After Night."

Bloo jumped all around.

"Woo hoo! Party time!"

I started shuffling in the center and everyone cheered. Bloo started break dancing with me in the center.

Frankie shuffled with me including the girls, Dee Dee, Dexter, and the Teen Titans. The adults were just hanging around the tables, laughing and having a good time.

Everyone had a good time for the past few 4 hours. Now we were just resting and hanging around just like the adults.

"And then Buttercup's all like, ok I'll take that stupid bath!" Bubbles spazzed out then laugh and so did the others including me.

"Oh remember that time when those kids made up that one story about Jack and they ended up making you kill Aku? You had an awesome fight with him!"

Jack smiled.

"Ahaha. The kids made that up one though. It wasn't the real thing."

Jack then put a little frown in his face.

"If I only woul'dve swung my sword at that time, I would've defeated Aku once and for all. But his stupid trickery of sending me into that portal led me here. And supposedly he was speaking of the choosen one.."

I raised an eye brow.

"The choosen one?"

"Yes. Before he transported me to the portal, he spoke to me about this chosen one, he the one who he is chosen controls the fate of the whole entire world of existence."

Cyborg spoke up.

"I kinda wonder who this chosen one is?"

"Well whoever he is, it set's an effect on all of us. Legend says that it's the chosen one's destiny to either mean he could bring peace, tranquility to the world, or worse...to destroy it."

"Let's just hope that this chosen one isn't meant to do evil ever since the day that person was born." Raven said.

"And who do you think this person is Raven?" Starfire spoke.

"We don't know yet. But soon we will find out."

Now the conversation bothered me. Who is this chosen one? Was this person supposed to be the good guy fighting the forces of evil or the bad guy planning to destroy the world? The last question that bothered me was this. Is the chosen one ME?

* * *

*Slade's POV*

I sat on the rooftop of the building. The Rowdyruff Boys and Mandark were behind me.

"Brick?" I calmly asked.

"Yes Slade?" Brick asked.

"Set Phase 1."

"Roger that."

Brick's eyes lit a fiery red.

The townsville city hall area shook a terrible earthquake, but it was only for a moment.

After that I activated something from my switch control. As soon as I pressed the red button, the slade drones were marching in position.

"Boys." I said.

"Yes?" All three of them said.

"Phase 2"

They instantly flew into the building.

I flipped into a somersault and landed. I prepared for my entrace into the building as I walked in.

*Nelson's P.O.V*

* * *

Everyone felt that earthquake. I was hiding under the tables with the girls, Dex, and Dee Dee so I wouldn't get injured. We were in there for a few minutes. As I was about to get up, Blossom grabbed my leg.

"Don't go out Nelson."

"Stay here. I'll check to see if everyone's ok." Buttercup said and she crawled out of the table. I peered through the table, the place was dark. Very dark indeed.

Dexter talked to me silently.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just checking to see if the place went dark."

I let go of my grip from the white table sheet. But then since something was going on I had to check it out.

"Is everyone ok?"

Buttercup was floating in the air.

I could hear people crying.

"What are we going to do?!" Bloo screamed.

"Just calm down Bloo!" Mac said.

"Everything's gonna be fine!"

Wilt's hand reached out and he grabbed Bloo.

"This is a catasptrophe!" Double D screamed.

"Were all gonna die!" Edd screamed out with his lungs.

"Everybody shut up!" Buttercup screamed.

I turned around as Blossom then got out of the table. She quickly floated and got to Buttercup's side.

"Ok! First of all, we need to know what's going on. Does anybody have any clues? A villian must have caused all this."

"It's probably more than one villian." Robin said. "To me it seems as if a group has been involved."

"It isn't Slade is it?" Beast Boy said.

"It probably is."

"Or Mojo Jojo?" Blossom said.

"It probably could have been Aku but he put on a disguise." Samurai Jack said.

"Aku's not possible..." Blossom said.

"His attack plan would be to obvious, especially Mojo's."

"Him?" Buttercup said.

"Could be Buttercup."

My eyes widened.

Slade? Him? Aku? Especially the other villians?

What do they have to do with me? Do they want to capture me? It seems so! But for what reason? Does it have to do with me turning 18? Am I really even the chosen one?

"Well? So who is it?" Raven exclaimed.

Suddenly a huge crash came across the ceiling.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The Rowdyruff Boys were here. All three of them.

"Why hello there Nelson." Brick said with an evil smile as he gritted his eyes.

"Boys...ATTACK!"

Then a large crash came from the right wall.

Courage screamed his ass off.

"Aaaaaauugghhh!"

The slade bots were here. Wait so Slade's part of this too but where is he?

"Titans! Everyone! GO!" Robin shouted. "Beast Boy, evacuate everyone to safety!"

"I'm on it Robin!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We'll look out for Beast Boy Robin!"

Major Glory said.

"Good." Robin said with a grin.

Then Major Glory, Van, and the Incredible Hunk ran along with Beast Boy and the rest of the cartoon characters.

The Teen Titans splitted into attack formation. Raven picked a few chairs using her powers and lunged at a few bots, while the bots exploded from the attack. Starfire lunged green starbolts at them. Cyborg on the other hand, began punching and kicking them, hell, he even grabbed one and threw it.

Jack let out his sword and began flipping in the air, as he landed a few slashes and cuts. Mike from Time Squad, began jumping into the fray.

"It's time to call my ultimate weapon." Dexter said.

Dexter pressed something in his utility watch and out of nowhere came out his robot suit. He flipped into the air and was ready in position.

"Dee Dee!"

"Yes Dexter!"

"I'll hand this to you!"

"Wait Dexter! Should we now?"

He nodded.

"Yes." Dexter looked at me.

"It's time for what?"

I asked Dexter but he ignored me.

He threw an object on what seemed to be a little needle injection filled with a glowing blue light. Dee Dee caught it with both of her hands. A huge explosion came from the background.

"Hyyyaaaaaahhh!" He shouted a mighty battle cry and began hitting the bots.

"Nelson!" Dee Dee grabbed my arm.

"Come with me! I'll lead you somewhere safe! I have to do something to you!"

"Dee Dee wait a- minute!"

She grabbed my arm in an instant and ran with me while flying in the air.

Then out of nowhere, Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff Boy popped out with a huge grin on his face as he was about to punch me straight in the face, I gasped but then Robin landed a kick on him as Boomer grunted in pain. I saw him fly all the way to a thick wall.

"Just do what you need to do guys!"

"We'll handle it from here!" Buttercup said.

As we were still running , Dee Dee found a secret door and closed it shut fast.

She rested me down, turned on a light switch as I bursted out.

"Can you mind telling me what the FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Dee Dee shushed my mouth. I let go.

"Seriously Dee Dee, what's going on? Why are the slade bots and the Rowdyruff Boys here? Do they wanna ki-"

Dee Dee shushed me again, now it was really ticking me off.

"DEE DEE STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Oh...sorry Nelson."

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down for a few minutes. I heard the background noise. There were a large amount of huge blasts and explosions heard around the room area.

"Ok. Now would you mind explaining..."

"Allright. Well first off it starts out like this."

*Robin POV*

I swung my metal stick to Boomer's face. He dodged it with an effort. And layed a deadly uppercut by my chin as I flew off and crashed into one of the tables. I got up by break dancing and spinning my legs in mid air and proceeded to attack as I ran.

"Raaaaagggghhh!" I flew in the air as I readied my weapon to smash Boomer's little puny face.

Boomer blocked it by his arm and

swung again but I blocked it using my metal stick for defense. Buttercup aimed her green laser beam at Boomer as he flew into a wall, as he fell down, it made a little crack. He quickly got up and flew straight to us.

"Oh you aren't getting close." I said as I activated my freezer disk and threw it at him.

"Aaauuhh!" Boomer screamed as soon as he realized it was aiming for him.

The disk exploded into Boomer's face and sooner or later he was frozen.

"Nice job Robin! Ahah! Even Blossom's ice breath can't match that. Your ability is way cooler than her's."

I grinned.

"Well I appreciate tha compliment."

It seemed only for a second though because Boomer breaked free as if it was easy.

Buttercup put both of her hands on her face as an act of dissapointment.

"Hey! It usually works."

She smirked.

"Whatever...enough talk. We gotta finish this."

Boomer floated in the air this time.

"I'm gonna fuck you guys up!" He screamed.

He then formed some kind of weapon which consisted of a gold bat, and a blue energy ball. The energy ball was coming for us but we both simply dodged it as it exploded into the ground. Half of the tables got blown away by the force and some slade bots were too but not all of them.

I pointed at Boomer.

"Who sent the three of you and the slade bots here?"

"Yeah!" Buttercup answered along with me.

"And would you mind telling us what's going one?"

Boomer cackled then smiled.

"You should ask Slade that question."

Thoughts then quickly ran through my head. Slade...so he's behind all this... How did he make an alliance with the Rowdyruff Boys? There's only one way to find out.

"Boomer! You need to tell me where Slade is or I'll have to force you!"

He laughed in sarcasticness.

"You're gonna have to make me!"

Buttercup then flew quickly behind Boomer's back but then he noticed. Then with lightning fast action they both paralleled each other with kicks and punches. With quick effort Buttercup kicked Boomer in the stomach with brute force, grabbed by his left arm, and threw him to me. I front flipped into the air and choked him by the neck, squeezed it and slammed him full force into the ground. As he was struggling I asked him more. He was beginning to tick me off.

"Where is Slade?! Tell me Boomer NOW!"

He quickly got my arm which was struggling his neck, got up flipped a s and grabbed my left leg into the air as he slammed me to the ground. I let out an excruciating pain.

"Well that's for you to find out!"

Buttercup tackled him.

"You need to tell Robin where he is or you'll get your ass whooped blue boy!"

I caught up with Buttercup as I pointed at him.

"Tell me where he is...NOW."

Boomer than lit up his blue eyes as he prepared for a very strong laser eye beam attack. As he launched it, it hit both me and Buttercup flying to a wall. We both grunted in pain.

Buttercup rubbed her head as did I.

"Man, he's such a pain in the ass!" Buttercup said.

"You can say that again." I said.

* * *

*Blossom POV*

I lunged at Brick as I sent him crashing into the floor. I made a huge line crater as the force was really strong.

I gritted my teeth.

"I don't know what you boys are up to, but for brains, I know it's not good."

Brick rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, smart ass."

Now I was pissed to the ultimate max.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

I repeatedly punched him in the face, and threw him into a wall.

I walked up to him slowly as my round fists were clenched. I really hated Brick. He was my ex. Ex boyfriend I should say. He was the love of my life. After he and the boys turned away from us and found their way into being with Him, that was the biggest betreyal of all. We tried dozens of times gettig back to us, we even tried to change them back into their old selves, but no. Him poisioned their minds. They were no longer good. They were evil.

"After what you did to us, it's not the same anymore." A tear was about to come down my face, but I fought back. "Him changed you."

Brick smiled.

"For the better."

I bellowed.

"NO!"

"It was for the worse! I have no choice but to defeat you, right here, and right now!"

He's expression changed into a mood of anger.

"Well I would like to see you try!"

"Make me you faggot!"

He quickly rushed and punched me hard in the stomach as I grunted in pain. As I flew into the wall opposite of him, I coughed up blood.

As I looked up, he cracked his neck side to side as he was walking towards me.

"It's time to meet you're end." His red eyes lit up as I did mine. He sent a shot of lasers beams then I did. The red laser beams collided as each beam was a force of it's own. One by one they backed off of each other, struggling to overpower the other. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from the beams then quickly faded with the smoke.

"It's been five years Brick, five years, and we went through all of that which ended up with nothing?"

"You spoke my mind. Besides, I never even liked you in the first place."

"Liked me?! Excuse me?! You were the one who started having stupid fucking feelings for me back then!"

"Lies Blossom! LIES!"

"It's THE TRUTH!"

I lunged at him again and made him crash into a tableThis time I grabbed a chair and smashed it repeatedly into his face. As I did this, he was bleeding by his nose, even though supposedly he didn't have one, but I could tell. I panted for a few minutes.

The blood quickly got away and it regenerated him.

He pretended to play innocent mood on me. I knew it was one of his games.

"I'm really sorry that you have to live through all of this Blossom. Here you are fighting crime without us by you and the girls sides, and you thought we would last... Ahaha. Things did change for the past five years. Didn't it?"

I stopped panting.

"Enough of you're cheap talk! I'm sick of it!"

"Deal with it." He said with a smile.

I lowered my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"You don't wanna make me mad."

He did the same.

"So do I."

Explosions still ran through the ballroom. I could tell that half of the area was destroyed. It reflected into Brick red fiery eyes.

"You knew me so well Blossom. Those five years were really worth the time."

"It's more than that Brick. I loved you with all my heart and my soul. Out of all the people in this world, you mattered to me the most."

Throughout all of that evil, I could see the guilt in his eyes. He pretends to say that his changed. But I know deep inside, he still cares and loves me. Suddenly his expression changed, it was back into the evil way that he is.

"Just forget about it Blossom. It doesn't matter anymore."

"YES IT DOES BRICK! You always had this wall between me and you! I know that deep-" I choked a little bit on the word. "I know deep inside, you still care...if I- if I could break that wall between me and you, you won't have to live the life you're livi-"

He grabbed and choked me. I gagged.

"It was my decision to live this life Blossom."

I struggled to lift myself free from his grasp. Then out of nowhere, Dexter punched Brick far into a wall and came to help.

"Are you allright?"

I coughed.

"Yeah." I looked up and smiled at Dexter.

"Thanks Dexter."

He smiled. "No problem."

Brick then suddenly got up.

"One on two huh?" He smiled. "Well this oughtta be fun."

He flew from his positon and began attacking us. We both dodged it. Dexter then sent a powerful blow on Brick's elbow as he got devistated and blown by the force. As he was grinding into the ground he quickly did a major quick reflex and flipped up his legs and got back up again.

"I see this as a challenge. It'll be fun playing with the both of ya."

*Raven's POV*

My blue hood was on me.

Me and Butch were both floating in the air.

I started asking him a question.

"Why are you here?"

Instead of answering me, he flew at the speed of sound. I gasped and got one the boomspeakers from the party and used as a shield, that apperently didn't work, as Butch simply broke through it.

I thought to myself, such a formidable opponent, no wonder why he's the strongest out of all the boys.

"Were here for a reason, emo girl."

That got me angry.

"Say that to my face!" I got another boomspeaker and smashed into him, he got held back the force that I was putting into my emotion, but he simply punched and broked it again into pieces.

"Just don't judge somebody, all because of the way how they look you spiked up buffoon!"

"Say that again!?" This time he made a small quick ball of green energy and swung it straight to me. I tried blocking it with my magic but it was too strong. I got blown away by the force as I reacted in pain and hit the ground hard.

He flew by me quick in just a second but with the right timing, I grabbed Butch by the collar.

"Why is there a reason why you're here?" I said.

"Let's just say that...we all came for the birthday boy." Brick grinned.

Nelson?

"And what does he have to do with all of this?"

Butch spun around and landed a roundhouse kick to my face. I flew and hit the ground.

* * *

*Robin's POV*

"As you can see..." Boomer said as he landed a few kicks on me, I dodged a lot of them with great reflexes.

"Nelson, is the birthday boy am I right?"

*Blossom's POV*

"And everyone came to celebrate his birthday, and so we knew that it was time to plan our attack."

*Robin's POV*

"Thanks to Slade."

*Nelson POV*

"Dexter told me that I should give you this."

I stared in curiosity.

"What's that?"

"It's a needle experiment that Dexter made stored with great power."

"Huh?"

"Now hold still ok?"

"But-"

She quickly injected the needle into my arm. I could feel something rising up from inside my body. It was like heat. A blue light then suddenly started growing from inside of me including my eyes. It felt like energy.

Blossom's POV*

As Brick kept landing punches while I dodged it I listened.

"Nelson, supposedly that's how his name goes,"

*Robin's POV*

"Is the chosen one."

*Nelson's POV*

"They're coming for you Nelson. Slade, Trigon, Him, Mojo, The Rowdyruff Boys, Mad Mod, Red X, Mandark, every single bad guy is."

"So the legend is true?"

"Yes Nelson. You are the chosen one."

Deep inside my thoughts, I knew it. I was the chosen one. Now everyone's out to come and get me.

"But with the power Dexter invested upon you, you can stop this great evil with us. Everyone will help you."

* * *

*Raven's POV*

"As you see ever since the day he was born, it was just like your situation Raven but it's a little different. He wasn't born to do bad things but gladly, we'll force him to. He is the key for us to taking over the world."

"Oh not on my watch you won't! He'll never end up like what I did! Not ever!"

"Oh but it's futile Raven. His time is running out."

* * *

*Blossom's POV*

" As you can see Blossom Nelson only has 8 hours left till he decides to either come with us, or to simply die in our hands. Brick smiled. "He'll turn to us just like we did, and what's even worse, you only met him. On his 18th birthday."

"We may have only met him for a few hours, but already to us he's family!"

* * *

*Robin's POV*

"We'll do anything to protect Nelson, even if it costs his life."

I used my stick again to swing again at Boomer. He dodged.

"Oh but it may be too late...we are already using this time now and taking advantage of it." Boomer smiled.

* * *

*Raven POV*

"Our mission will be completed. And not even the likes of you heroes will be able to stop us." Butch said.

* * *

*Nelson's POV*

"I know that you are a good-hearted, kind and sweet Nelson. I know that with all of the help you have from all of us, you can save the world."

"Yes Dee Dee. I'm sure of it." As the blue energy invested upon me, a bright light engulfed the whole city.

I stood up.

"I think I am ready to save the world. Not only for myself, but for everybody."

Dee Dee smiled.

"Go gettem' bro."

I smiled back.

As I entered out of the door with Dee Dee, a new world was set upon me, my attitude and mindset changed. And supposedly SOMEONE didn't tell me all of this since the beginning. Am I right Dexter?


	4. Rise

*Beast Boy's POV*

We were in the outskirts of the city. Major Glory and his friends were right behind us. The city was dark. A red aura filled the sky. But I could still see as I was leading them.

"Where are you taking us Beast Boy?" Frankie said as I turned around to look at her.

"Somewhere safe. Hurry up you guys, we need to find a place where we could stay!"

Bloo moaned.

"Wait! I don't know if I could catch up!"

"You're gonna have to speed it up little fella." Van said.

I stopped running as I found the market place here in Townsville.

"Hey guys look! The market place! Let's get inside!"

I lead everyone at the door as I opened it.

"Everyone get in!"

Everybody went inside the door. But as soon as I was the last one to go in a familiar voice popped out of nowhere.

"It's been awhile. Beast Boy."

I turned around. Slade was in front of me as the thunder boomed to show his orange mask and himself.

I gritted my teeth.

"Slade...so you're the one behind all this."

"I wouldn't be suprised my titan friend." Slade smirked.

"I formed an alliance with people who seem to be in the same page as I am. All we need, is the boy. Now where is he?"

"Nelson? There's no way you're getting close to him."

"I believe that would be futile."

"Not if I can help it."

I morphed into a gorilla and prepared for combat. I swung heavy punches but Slade dodged them side to side with slick effort. He then kicked me as I flew and crashed into a trash bin. I went up to Slade again but as I was about to hit him, a huge brown rock with a glow of yellow aura smashed him to the side as he grinded on the cemen with the rock.

I was surprised as I morphed out of my gorilla form quick.

"Terra!" I shouted from excitement. It's been a long time ever since I saw her. As a matter of fact, it's been years, 5 years to be exact. She landed my side.

"Beast Boy!" She gave me a high five.

She was smiling this time, she wasn't the confused Terra or even the one who supposedly changed. No. She was just plain old Terra to me. She had her regular costume on with her goggles.

"The birthday boy." Terra said it straight forward.

"Wait you know about this?" I reacted.

"Nelson? Of course." She winked with the remark.

We both looked back as the rock that Terra threw at Slade literally exploded in half as he got up.

"I see...even a reunion of friendship and love won't last."

"ENOUGH TALK SLADE!" Terra pointed at him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me, and there's no way that you and this so called alliance of your's is getting close to Nelson!"

"We'll do anything to stop you." I said.

Slade chuckled. "Well then, I guess two can play at this game because the fun just got started."

A familiar symbol came across his forehead. I couldn't believe my eyes.

He got his flame powers back.

"Uuhh Beast Boy, what's that thing on Slade's forehead?" Her face was in curiosity.

"It's a long story Terra. For now we fight!"

"Got ya!"

"Yeeaaaaaaaaa!" Ed screamed. "Kick his ass Terra!"

She turned around sharp.

"You bet I will."

I morphed into my T-Rex form this time as Terra floated on her rock and began our attack formation. Slade as usual, used his hands to activate flame throwers to shoot at the both of us. We dodged it at excellent timing. Terra shouted a battle cry as she picked up one huge boulder and threw at Slade, but with his flame powers, he destroyed it to bits simply with his hand. I got closer to him as I tried to lend a bite to his head but he quicly grabbed me as he floated in the air, grabbed Terra by her throat and slammed us hard into the ground as we both let out grunts of pain.

"This is too easy. Even when the two of you work as a team, you're no match for me."

The Infraggable Krunk then punched him as Slade flew into a wall face forward into it. He dropped to the ground and got up.

"I see you brought other friends along with you."

"Raaaaaaauuggghhh!"

He combined both of his hands and let out a very power flame attack. Van Halen then popped out and used his guitar powers to make electricity to block and defend against the attack. Major Glory stepped in with us.

"You seem to be a formidable opponent Slade." He said in interest.

"My pleasure."

Then out of nowhere he activated a speaker.

"It's time for the finale phase. Crash the party, Red X."

"I'm on my way." Red X said through the speakers.

"Let's finish this!" Krunk screamed. He flew into the air as he made a formidable and powerful earthquake. Slade dodged it and flipped as he flew and into the air, but it was his mistake though because Terra caught him off guard as she threw another rock at him, he got hit then Major Glory unleashed a very powerful laser beam from his eyes, impaling Slade making him crash into the ground as a crater was made. He used a hand to raise himself up. There was a little crack into his armor on his chest.

"You know, we actually fucked you up pretty bad Slade." He said with a smile on his face. He grunted.

"I would say so myself."

*Nelson's POV*

My powers felt strong, I never felt like this before. I looked at my hands. They were glowing of the blue aura power that surrounded me.

"You wouldn't mind if I tested out my powers right Dee Dee?"

"Sure thing."

I raised my hand and aimed a quick but a mighty blue laser beam at Butch. He got hit in the face really hard, he even crashed through the wall.

Wow! I thought to myself. What an incredible and awesome power! It felt amazing and good just to release that laser beam straight up right at Butch.

Boomer and Brick were shocked.

"Thanks bro." Raven said. "I really needed the help."

I winked at her. "No problem sis. Anytime."

Then Red X came out of nowhere and crashed the party with his motorcycle. Now I got pissed. Who ever sent him here was gonna pay because no one crashes my party. Ever.

"So it's true." Red X said. "He is the chosen one."

He leaped out of his vehicle and aimed one his X marks to me and Dee Dee. She gasped but with quick speed, I wiped off his weapons with a single swipe of my hand as they exploded by themselves. My eyes smirked with anger as I gritted my teeth.

Red X grunted in displeasure.

"Ok kid. You're a fiesty one."

He dissapeared but I knew who he was he going for so as soon as he landed a roudhouse kick I simply blocked it as it collided and engulfed the whole room with my blue energy. The slade drones got blown away from it.

"Phew!" Starfire said.

"Man, I really had a good time kickin' they're asses. It was fun while it lasted." Cyborg said.

Starfire gasped in her reaction to seeing me.

"Nelson?... He has powers?"

"What the-" Cyborg reacted as his eye sockets got huge then back again to it's normal size.

"WOAH! Yo Nel, you lookin bad ass!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Allright kid. Does this seem like a joke to you cuz from what I heard, you don't seem to have superpowers at all when I first heard about you."

I smirked.

"Oh but I do. What? You thought I was some regular boy? Not anymore. Here I'll even prove it to you."

I mocked his dissapearing technique as I got behind Red X by lightning speed.

"Huh?" He made a sharp turn as he was hit hard in the stomach since I delivered a deadly shin blow.

He made a huge crater from the wall as he flew into it and he fell down flat on his face. He grunted.

"I'll have to deal with you later."

By seconds he dissapeared.

Brick made an attempt to do a sneak attack on me, but I quickly grabbed his arm from the position where he was at and I stomped him to the ground with his face flat down too. I could hear Starfire cheer on.

"Kick his butt Nelson!" I saw her as she jumped around including Cyborg.

I smiled at both of them and gave them a thumbs up.

I turned around and found Dexter next to Robin.

I wasn't a happy camper as soon as I met eyes with Dex. My eyes widened with anger.

"WE NEED TO TALK." I bellowed as the whole place shook.

"RETREAT!" Brick screamed as he flew away with Boomer. I had no idea where Butch was but I didn't seem to care, not one bit.

As soon as they left, I ran quickly to Dexter and grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me...now."

"Ehehehe. Sure." He said as he gulped.

*Beast Boy POV*

We really had a difficult time defeating Slade. He was just to strong for us. Sure we may have worked a few kinks, but most of it ended up not working.

He then got a call.

"Brick, what now? I thought I told you to finish and kill everyone at the party!... impossible..."

His eyes grimaced then he looked at us.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you all." He waved. " Till next time."

Flames engulfed his body then he vanished.

This fight was over.

"Wanna go meet up with the others?"

"Sure Beast Boy."

I nodded. "C'mon gang. Let's go."

*Nelson's POV*

"I-I-I can explain.." Dexter stammered as he was backing away. He was scared allright. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?" I raised my voice.

"Then explain why you didn't tell me back AT THE LAB!"

As my emotions grew my powers were raised at a higher level.

"Let it go Nelson!" Raven shouted. She gripped my shoulder as she went behind me. "Control your emotions!"

I gritted my teeth as the power went out as I listened to her will.

Dexter let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I can really explai-"

"You should've told me earlier!"

"Didn't Dee Dee give you enough details already?!"

"I could've been prepared for the outcome if you only told me before this catasprohe happened!"

"I did tell you!"

"But you didn't put out the full details!"

"But by that time if would've been-"

"Hard to explain!? SURE Dex, I totally see what the problem is!"

"Just let him FINISH Nelson!" Mandy interrupted me.

I palmed both of my hands into my face as I moaned as I sat down on the couch to where the TV was.

"Now that I know that I'm the chosen one, every villian out there is out to get me! Every single one of them! I mean am I supposed to be a hero? I'm just a regular teenage boy!"

My eyes lit up bright blue again.

"I didn't SIGN UP FOR THIS!"

I shoved the table upward as it flipped and crashed into the floor.

"Nelson...pleeaasee calm down." Billy whimpered. "You're scaring me."

I quickly stood up and faced him.

"Why don't you go run to Grim and stop being all wimpy about it..." I mocked him.

"Hey! That's not nice!" He shouted.

"C'mon now Nelson. I tink it's betta if you would just take it easy."

Starfire then out of nowhere hugged me tight behind the back.

"Everything's going to be alright Nelson don't worry. We'll always be here with you."

As you may know, getting hugs from people who are really close to me especially unexpected ones when I'm in a bad situation really calms me down.

I sat down again this time with soothness in my voice.

"Thanks Starfire."

I rested my back against the couch.

"Would it help if Dexter explained to you now?"

"Yeaa."

"Anyways, as I was saying, I felt that by that time, it wasn't the exact moment to tell you all this. That's why Dee Dee had a better explanation."

"Mhm, that's right!" She smiled with glee.

"That needle that I made just for you has infinite, great, and mighty power, not even the villains can't comprehend! It's my greatest invention yet!" Dexter said.

"That's right!" Robin said. "The reason why everyone is after you is because they want to capture that power that you have, and use it to take over the whole world and destroy it."

"But that power that you have inside you, makes you who you are Nelson." Blossom said. "You're not just a regular human boy. You're perfect."

"We just want you to know that power that you have is meant to bring good will, not evil." Cyborg said.

"And trust me, we'll do anything to prevent that."

"Hmmmmmm..." I started getting curios.

"Does anyone know what this power does?"

"It's up to you to find out." Buttercup said.

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Kano."

I put my finger on my chin.

"Hmmmm...masculine power...indeed."

She smiled. "Glad you could figure it out."

"How do I control it Raven?" I asked.

"Just learn how to control your emotions. That's how I did. I usually keep them inside of me because of control."

"Well I seem to let them out…aha, most of the time." I reassured

She patted me on the back for reassurance.

"Don't worry Nelson..in time you will learn."

I smiled.

"Can we practice i?"

"Sure. Come, let's go inside my room."

*Slade's POV*

Me and Jason went to the villains lair. He would be disappointed for the news to come. I was with Nelson's brother Jason. He was a lot different than him. He had white spiky hair, red blood eyes and always wore white jeans and two layers of white shirts. His personality was different too. Nelson's type was more of like a nice type of guy while Jason had the mean and pure evil personality. We both took our seats at the table with Trigon in the front of us.

"Do you really want to kill your brother Jason?"

"Yes. After you take away his power…" He gritted his teeth then stomped the ground.

"My power can't match up to his standards!" He screamed. "I mean we both have the same but mine compared to his brings him in a higher level than me! That stupid boy genius Dexter made him powerful….WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME ENOUGH POWER?!"

"You should ask Trigon." I said. He sighed.

"Might as well."

We came close to his pedestal. He was there sitting in his mighty throne.

"Trigon…"

"Did you capture the boy?" He said as he leaned down to look at the both of us.

"No. I'm sorry master…we failed the mission."

"And why is that?"

"His power…he gained it."

He slammed both of his fists on the handles.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How could this be? There has to be a weakness within all that great amount of power. Jason…I'm sure you know.."

"It's the ones that are close to him that he holds dear, that is his weakness."

"It all makes sense doesn't it Trigon?" I said. "He relies on his friends who he considers as a family. We need to find a way on how to make at least one of them betray him. That will be a great disadvantage to taking our chance and accomplish our mission to take his abilities away from him."

"Soon that power that he holds inside him will be meant for destroying the world. I was this close to burning the world to bits, but that's not until Raven my no good daughter banished me from the earth. I will have my revenge!" Trigon seethed.

"Robin….it's been a long time since I have seen him…surely I will defeat him. Once and for all." I said. This time he will die. By my own hands. I have been in hiding for too long. Now it was time for me to show up out of hiding.

"How can I prove to Nelson that I am stronger than him? If I can have some sort of power…"

"Well why don't you try this?" I place the power of the scathe upon him.

"The scathe will give you large amount of power. And hopefully it will stand strong enough equally against Nelson."

The mark came across his forehead. He grinned.

"I…I can feel it.." He laughed. "The power! Oh the power!"

"Stay in control Jason. You will have to save it for later."

"It's magnificent!"

Mandark then came across us and took his seat. The evil boy genius was in front of us.

"So the power of the red chemical energy I gave to you wasn't enough Jason?…" One of his eyebrows lifted up.

Jason turned around to face Mandark. This time he had a normal expression on his face. "Sorry Mandark…Slade gave me more power.."

"Hmmm….simple enough."

Mojo Jojo and The Rowdyruff Boys came along too as they took there own positions. Mojo was right beside me with the evil trio of boys next to him. Red X, Mammoth, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, The Gangreen Gang, Brotherhood of Evil, mostly evil villains known through out cartoon history where here, and surprisingly the ghosts from the Ghost Zone came especially Dan Phantom, Vlad Plasimus, Pariah, and Vortex the strongest of all the ghosts.

Skulker was the first to speak. He cleared his throat.

"You know, the boy has powers. And I would say they are very deadly. He just didn't find out that he could turn into a ghost, just like Danny Phantom."

"Well then what happens if he does find out if he has ghost powers?"

Vladmir said.

I grimaced my eyes. "Then he would be stronger than ever." I said

"Stronger?" Dan cackled.

"Hah! Stronger huh?" He cracked his knuckles.

"I'd really love to see what he can really do." He smiled. "I'll tear him apart limb by limb!"

"Hey!" Jason pointed. "Remember Dan! I'm his brother! So that means I get to take him on and defeat him!"

Dan grimaced.

"Oh yeah? Well what's in it for you scatter brain?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

He quickly rose up from his chair and with quick movement he let out his sword when flames erupted from it. Dan also flew from the far edge of his seat and flew at fast speed to clash with Jason. His flames erupted the whole meeting room. A few villians covered their eyes from the impact, as it was too strong to bear.

In a flash Dan filled his fist with green ghost energy as he was about to hit Jason in the face but with quick reflexes, he immediatly slammed his foot into Dan's hand, the force was so strong even Dan's body flew and pummeled to the ground at his feet, little cracks were made once he hit the center of the table and his ghost energy zipped into a form of a beam to the ceiling which ended up breaking and making a hole.

"That'll teach you to mess with me punk." Jason said, forcing a grin on his face.

Dan tried to struggle to get up but it was no use. Desiree covered her mouth in shock.

"I'd suggest you take your seat Dan...before I fuck you up bad...is that clear?" Jason menaced.

He pressed onto his hand for a moment as Dan grunted in pain then let go as the two went back into their positions with Jason smiling while Dan gritting his teeth.

"How is this possible? A boy like you standing up to the man that almost killed us a long time ago in the Ghost Zone."

"No one could stand up to him at that time." Technus said. "At least we know we definetly don't wanna fuck with that Jason kid."

"Serves you right Technus." Jason grimaced.

I was really beginning to enjoy this. The fact that the villians try to stand and prove their supremacy over all really entertains me.

I spoke.

"Did you all know that Nelson has a weakness?"

"He does?" Vladmir reacted.

"It's simple really. His family is what matters most to him."

"The people he surrounds himself affect his emotions, and everyone that he loves."

"Oh well then shouldn't we just you know, break it apart bit by bit." He smiled then let out a little chuckle.

"All it ever takes to get Nelson to grow weak is his family." Brick said as he spoke up.

"Before we get more into the subject let's talk about some other things shall we?" Butch said.

"Like for example such as Ember...how are you Skulker getting along huh?"

She grimaced.

"Since when did you decide to put me in the spotlight..." She said with a little tensity in her voice.

"Were getting along quite well so to say." He growled in Ember's ear as his face became nervous but yet very angry.

"Well...am I right baby...?"

"Sure thing babe..." She growled.

Something tells me that those two aren't getting quite easy with each other. As if it became awkward after 4 years of being together for so long. I could tell that they're having a hard time of being together.

Ember's P.O.V

"Uughh..." Skulker moaned then said this out loud.

"You don't even put any effort into all of this."

I immediatly rose out of my chair and then shouted.

"EFFORT?!"

"Well DUH! Female burning ghost slut!"

I growled then pointed at his chin.

"Watch what you say Skulker! You better start changing your attitude or I'll beat you stupid fuckin' ghost armor ass!"

"Hah! You wouldn't even dare do it."

I took a silent breath as fumes went into my nose.

"No wonder why you're a lazy ass ghost hunter."

"I AM the greatest ghost hunter that has ever lived! You dare question my supremacy and passion! "

"Like I always have!"

"If it only wasn't for Danny Phantom!"

He slammed his fists on table.

"Well you were the one who always wanted him on your wall!"

"That boy is my most prized possesion!"

I laughed.

"You're never gonna catch Danny Skulker! I'm sorry to say this but you're time is up! The ghost hunting days are over!"

I stood up again to face him.

"He tried to settle a truce with you after you helped him saved the planet from the Disasteroid, and yet you still have a cold machined hatred for him!"

"There's isn't any fun of doing truces Ember. I don't make truces and I definetly don't make any friends! Once Danny had hit my list he's been my number one priority ever since!"

"Oh yeah? Well where's the fun in all that with trying to catch Danny?"

"Easy. So I can bring him to my lair in the Ghost Zone and kill him. Slowly. Piece by piece, blood by blood, and gut after GUT!"

I was disgraced by what he just said.

"You're SICK SKULKER!"

"Deal with it."

"Not a chance." I gritted my teeth as I turned and faced everyone including Trigon.

"All of you don't understand! I don't really see a reason with going after Nelson! He wants to use his powers for the good of mankind. And yet he has difficulty controlling them to! I know what he's going through as of right now!"

The Box Ghost gasped as he lingered towards me while in the air.

"Oooooohhh so you've been spying on him! Ahahaha eeehh...right?"

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!"

He screamed then went away quickly next to Spectra.

"And you want to steal his powers away from him and use it to take over the world and destroy it? Doesn't sound good to me..."

"Since when did you become the good girl Ember?" Kitty asked.

"I know Kitty but just listen to me... What you're all doing isn't making sense.."

Trigon spoke as his voice boomed.

"That power is to be used for evil and taken away and into our hands!"

"And this is my only chance to prove that I am stronger than him and that I have power over Nelson!" Jason raised his hand into a fist.

I pointed at him.

"Were you the one who came up with this idea?"

"Clever of you Ember... How did you know?" Jason smiled.

"Because I see the real human Nelson... I know what it feels like to go through that much confusion in his life, especially when he didn't expect all of this to happen!"

I took a deep breath.

"Just listen to me Jason...I know there are times when you feel jealous of your brother and that you think he stands above you but-"

"I AM SICK AND TIRED of him thinking that he is better than me!"

He slammed the table with his fists. It made entire cracks into the table as flames erupted and bursted from it and through it all I can see his desire. His deep red eyes show it.

"AND NO ONE GET'S IN MY WAY UNTIL I KILL HIM!"

"JASON...STOP!" Trigon yelled.

He didn't listen. Soon, Slade then grabbed him quick by his collar and slammed him into a wall. He grunted from the pain.

"HEY! Let go of me Slade!" He growled with anger. Slade seethed upon Jason's face.

"Do you want you're desire or not?"

Jason growled as Slade kept him still holding his neck. The surprising thing was that Slade kept himself in a straight position while doing it. I gotta say I'm impresed but only by a little. The fact that he's a villian is a turn off.

Spectra moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh geez...so much for slamming the table just to release anger."

"You got that right." The Box Ghost said.

"All of you! Just listen to me!"

"No Ember!" Slade said. "Can't you see...were villians."

"The villians always get their way." Trigon.

Mistreated by this I stomped my foot.

"You all make me sick to my stomach! I'm leaving!"

"Leaving?" Dan reacted. "Where will you go? Ember you have no where to run...no one will accept you!"

"BUT HE WILL ACCEPT ME!" I gritted my teeth and shutted my eyes. I'm tired of all this. I played the role of a bad person long enough. It's a good thing I got rid of controlling the minds of teens long ago. I just wanted to be heard and accepted by people who are good that's all. I thought residing with the ghosts and the rest would prove that I do exist but in their no good evil minds, all they ever wanted was destruction. And here I thought I could give them all something to remember about. Guess it didn't go as planned.

Vlad laughed.

"And what makes you think of that young lady? You think you can convice him to believe you? To believe that you just want to be accepted? Ahahahahaha! That's silly!"

"You'll all see one day, one day you'll regret doing all of this!"

I went invisible.

"And when you all die, you'll be all remembered for that!"

Then I flew out of the ceiling.


End file.
